


You're So Hot, You're Burning Up

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, M/M, Sunburn, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person B didn't put any sunscreen on at the beach. Later, they are badly burned and Person A has to gently put Aloe Vera on them while reminding Person B that they told them to put on sunscreen.</p><p>Person B is, naturally, Watanuki. <strike>because he's an idiot</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Hot, You're Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt courtesy of the OTP Prompts Tumblr!
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

"You're gonna regret that."

Watanuki glared, looking away from his lovely Himawari-chan and to his not as lovely Doumeki. "Regret what?" he grumbled. Why did the jerk have to talk while Himawari-chan was being so cute?

"Not putting on sunscreen."

And for something as asinine as that!

"Jeez, would you leave me alone!" he growled. "I don't burn, anyway, I don't even tan. Leave me alone!"

 

 

"... Mmmm."

Watanuki pressed two fingers against his arm, watching it turn stark white and then bleed back to red. He couldn't believe this. He... _never_ got burned. He never got _tan_ , he was as pale as winter snow, it didn't _happen_.

Except now it had. Oh hell, he was miserable.

Watanuki groaned and turned away from the mirror, gripping the towel around his waist to march back to his room.

He walked smack bang into Doumeki.

"Ah!" He gripped tighter at the towel. "Watch where you're going, you oaf!"

Doumeki looked at him, then down his bare chest and arms.

Watanuki bit back the groan again, knowing that Doumeki was going to say something about-

"That's a bad sunburn."

"I know!" Watanuki snapped. "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

Doumeki tilted his head slightly. "Why would I laugh? Come on." He grabbed his wrist and turned away, heading down the hall to his own room.

"Hey!" Watanuki stumbled after him, hanging studiously onto the towel. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Did you bring aloe vera?"

"What? No-"

"Exactly." Doumeki pointed at the bed. "Lay down."

"What! No! We're-" He lowered his voice. "We're not doing this here, not with Himawari-chan in the house!"

Doumeki sighed. "Aloe vera," he said, producing a bottle. "It helps sunburn."

"Oh." Watanuki stopped, curling his fingers into the towel. The sunburn was painful, he didn't know that something so... so _trivial_ could be so painful, he couldn't touch his own skin without it hurting, he couldn't imagine _sleeping_. "... Fine," he murmured. "No funny business."

"Right," Doumeki replied solemnly.

Watanuki flipped the lock on the door and crossed the room, crawling onto the bed. "... Be careful."

"Right," Doumeki repeated.

Watanuki rest his head on his arms and stared at the wall. He wasn't particularly happy about, well, anything in this situation, but- " _Hey_! That's cold!"

"Sorry."

"No, you're not- _ah_!" His stare turned into another glare. "Hey, hey!"

"Stop squirming."

"It's _cold_ ," Watanuki groaned, thumping his forehead against his arms.

"Give it a minute."

Watanuki held his breath and tried not to squirm, but it did stop feeling too cold and more pleasantly cold against his burned skin, and Doumeki's hands were surprisingly gentle against his back.

"I told you so."

Watanuki rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Put some more of that stuff on there."

"Mhm."

Watanuki studiously did not hear Doumeki _almost_ huff a laugh, and he studiously did not like the gentle massage that Doumeki was giving him.

 


End file.
